Safe & Sound
by Crimson Grim Reaper Girl
Summary: A soma\song fan fiction. What will happen to Soul and Maka after Maka is injured by the kishen Cody? And will being stuck inside a cramp cave while its raining change their relationship for the worst or for the better? Sorry summary sucks, please read! Song by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars Safe and Sound.


It had a rainy day, and Soul and Maka had been out on a mission to defeat a kishen in some forest near Death City. This kishen was a man named Cody Sandifer, who was known for his killings of young children. Maka thought it would be an easy mission, since she was a three star miester now and this kishen could be killed by a one star miester. But she was wrong, and should have known by know that you should never underestimate any opponent. They were fighting against Cody in a clearing in the woods and had done some major damage to him. He was missing an arm and had several wounds from where she struck him with Soul. Before Maka could block, Cody charged at her and stabbed her in her left leg, she screamed in pain as the kishen jumped back cackling.

"God dammit Maka, stop being so reckless and just kill him already, he is missing an arm! It shouldn't be that hard to defeat him." Her weapon partner scolded. He shouldn't have underestimated Cody either. Cody all of the sudden jumped into the trees, his mad laughter stopping leaving the air in a dead silence.

"His soul, i-it's gone!" Maka stuttered, not understanding how that was even possible for someone like Cody to make his soul disappear.

"How is that even possible!?" Soul replied back sensing his miester's worriedness, as her soul wavelength was all over the place. Before either of them could do or say anything else Cody sprang out from the trees and sunk his claws into Maka's side. Maka instantly fell to the hard, cold, wet forest floor trying to muster up enough energy to get up and fight back against her enemy.

"Maka!" Soul shrieked as he saw his miester bled out. The kishen came up again picking up Maka then throwing her to the ground. Tears streamed down her face, as Soul transformed back to his human form. He summoned a blade from his right arm and started to attack the Cody, with pure anger. How could he let a thing this malicious hurt his miester? Soul hit the kishen diagonally, leaving a rad floating soul behind. Leaving the soul he ran back to his best friend who was currently lying against the tree Cody had threw her against. Soul shook her lightly to see if she was still conscious, unfortunately that was a no. Thankfully though her wounds were minor and weren't bleeding anymore. Soul picked her up bridal style and carried her to a cave like place that they had seen earlier. He sat her inside then climbed in himself; he looked out as the rain hit the ground, occasionally looking back at Maka to make sure she was still breathing. He seen her sleeping body shiver, so he took of his black jacket and covered with it; hoping she would be a little warmer with it.

****** A few hours later (Maka's POV)******

I woke up hearing thunder clashing and echoing in my ears, I sat up but suddenly regretted it when a surge of pain found its way up to my torso and leg. I whimpered, as I tried to hold in the tears, judging by amount of blood on my cloths the wounds that were causing all this pain wasn't that bad; thank god. Soul turned around to look at me, obviously happy I was awake; he crawled over to me and stared at me.

"Are you okay, Cody got you pretty bad a couple of times?" He gestured to me leg and my side. I sighed remembering that we were just on a mission to defeat the kishen Cody.

"Yeah, it just my wounds sting that's all. So Soul do you mind telling me what happened since I can't quite remember anything, please." I mumbled, which got me a chuckle from Soul.

"Sure. So anyway we were winning, you had cut him a couple of times and chopped his arm off. Then it all when downhill…" he started to trail off. "He stabbed you in your leg, and then I yelled at you to be more careful and less reckless. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him as much as I did, because then he leaped into the trees and his soul disappeared." Soul looked at me to make sure I wasn't lost so I nodded my head urging him to continue the story. "Anyway he jumped out and got your side with his claws, and when you fell to the ground you passed out. Cody took you then and through you against a tree. After that I attacked him and killed him and carried you here. I'm sorry Maka I should have protected you better." Soul said quietly.

"Don't start freaking out about how you should have been a better weapon! I shouldn't have been so reckless in the first place; if anything I am a bad miester Soul! I should know by now how to predict an enemy's moves and thoughts. So don't apologize please…" I cried and I knew tears were again sliding down my pale face. Everything I told Soul was true, "Anyways why don't you go and get a better miester, and you get enough partner request to." I whispered softly so Soul couldn't here even though I kinda wanted him to. Soul unexpectedly pulled me into a hug, I snuggled closer to him tears still staining my face. I looked up at him he had a mix of emotions plastered on his face, and tears also decided to claim his face.

"I don't need a better miester because I already have the best." Soul whispered in my ear. "And don't you ever think I'm going anywhere, because I will never let you go." He hugged me tighter.

"Soul, please don't leave me here alone." I pleaded to him, and he kissed me on my head. I stared up at him with a slight blush painted on my face. "I love you Soul." I stuttered my words, another tears running from my emerald eyes. My heart and soul in that single moment were plunged into the depth of fear itself. What if he doesn't like me that way? What if I just ruined the bond we have? God dammit Maka you are such an idiot.

"Maka…" I cut him off before he could say anything else I stopped him and started to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry Soul, I…" this time he cut me off by pressing his lips onto mine. It wasn't one of those sloppy kisses, or even like the ones in the movies it was a simple kiss. After the kiss I watched him dumbfounded.

"You should really let people finish what they are saying before you go and interrupt them Maka. Because if you just listened you would know I love you too." He replied. I hugged him back this time, burying my face into his shirt. Soul chuckled at my actions and rested his head on mine. The rain still fell outside, and we waited. A few hours later we were able to find our way back to Soul's motorcycle, and were back home in a matter of minutes. That night I fell asleep with Soul at my side, and even though I knew this war between kishen and us meisters and weapons would still rage on, I also knew I would be safe and sound as long as I was with my darling Soul.

* * *

I am sorry dear reader for how cheesy this is! This is my first real soma fanfic so please review and enjoy.

Also I do not own Soul Eater sadly :(


End file.
